STARS
by Hannah Senna Whiskeypants
Summary: S.T.A.R.S - I'll write it as I make it up, mainly based around Brad Vickers. Contains an OC, Cane. Who is Brad's brother. Don't know where I'm going with this, so reviews are very much so appreciated. 3 Ta darlings.
1. Prologue

The Chief walked into the smoky STARS room. Either he was having a bad day or he was in here specifically to have a good rant at someone. Captain Wesker stood up.

"Sir. What's the problem?" By this point everyone had straightened up and began pretending to do work. Joseph had turned a sheet back into a sheet due to it recently being made into an aeroplane, and Kenneth snorted as he leant up in his seat and pretended to go back to helping Becky work on the computer. The chief glared at Wesker, he was angry, that was obvious, but today, he seriously looked like he was willing to fire someone. Wesker looked down, his hazel eyes meeting the ground as he pondered why his asshole of a boss was bugging him. Everything was silent as the chief just stood still glaring around the office, it was obvious that Wesker was agitated by the fact he'd stood up and asked a question and still not been answered.

"Mr Vickers!" The chief shouted and span 360, so that he was facing Brad. Brad gulped, took off his head set, and then stood, facing the chief. Everyone was surprised, Brad didn't get into trouble, it was usually Joseph or Chris, or even Wesker getting a bollocking by the chief. Brad replied.

"Yes...Chief?" The chief then walked to the door and opened it. He gestured to someone to come in, then he stood back allowing them a clear entrance. A guy in his mid-20s walked into the room, he had short brown hair, much like Chris' only with more curls and it looked more unkept, he was rugged, and smoking. Chris would probably get a long with this guy. The man's clothing was that of street style, he wore worn-jeans, a black t-shirt, and then bright trainers. The average, apparently cool 90s look. He smiled, cigarette hanging out of mouth, turned to Brad, then spoke.

"'Sup bro."


	2. Brothers

Brad stared at his younger brother, everyone else in the room recoiled in shock. Joseph raised his voice.

"Shit man! Didn't know you had a brother!" The chief shot a dark gaze at Joseph, and Joseph sat back down quietening. The chief grabbed Brad's brother by the shoulder and pushed him forward toward Brad as he spoke.

"This piece of filth just told me you work here! Tell me Mr. Vickers, do you really think it's acceptable to allow this one, go out and cause terror among the people of this city, my city!" The chief shouted at Brad, as he strongly tightened his grip on his brother. The younger man, squirmed in pain, and gritted his teeth. He shouted back towards the chief.

"Let go of me you fucking bastard!" Brad recoiled back, his brother getting in trouble meant he got in trouble. Great. Brad grabbed his brother to calm him down, he shook his head then spoke.

"Hey. Cane, stop it. Please." Cane looked at Brad, then stopped and went quiet, the chief laughed and then sat Cane down.

"Well, Brad. Seeing as he listens to you. You can do the reports." He stormed out, slamming the door behind him. The room was dead. Everyone just sat staring at the door or at Brad's younger brother. Wesker broke the silence.

"Fucking hate that guy."

Barry let out a laugh as Wesker sat down, pulling a pot of gel from the draw next to him, in order to sort out his hair. Brad sat down by his brother, before he could speak though, Jill came over to the brothers and interrupted him.

"Brad. Seriously, you have a little brother. That's cute." She laughed, then looked at Cane seriously. "Hm, what did you do though?" Cane looked up at Jill, he looked her up and down, grinned, then smiled a smarmy grin. He began to speak, almost as if he was bragging.

"Well, babe. I was walking, minding my own business. Then this guy launches a 40 at my head...Aha." he laughed before continuing.."So, chick, I go over to this guy, hell I'm not having any of this am I?" He does hand gestures as he gets into the story, and now everyone's listening. "so, I says to this guy, I says, 'you wanna fucking go punk?' next minute, this guy's going all ninja on my ass. You know how it is. So I busted him in his fucking lips, and bam, I end up here!" During the story Brad had been fishing through some documents. He interrupted Cane as he winked and grinned at the ladies around him.

"Uh huh...Don't mention the 12 guys that beat the shit out of you after you punched that guy...? Or the fact that you 'accidentally' set and old women's house on fire." Jill and Becky were already glaring at Cane in disgust, but now the two had just walked off. Chris lighted a cigarette and spoke to Cane.

'Mate, that kind of shit wont impress these ladies. Need a light?" Cane smiled and reached for a cigarette from his pocket.

"Fair enough...Yeah please." The two sat there sharing a lighter before Brad interrupted to place a load of files on the table.

"Paper work. Geeze, thanks you complete dick." Brad growled as he sat back down. Cane winked, then turned to speak to Chris again. Chris spoke.

"Brad, I like you brother, he's cooler than you." Chris laughed as Brad just pulled out some nicotine gum and slowly unwrapped it in front of them. Cane interrupted.

"Oh, bad man. Eating your nico-chud. Cute." Brad hit his shoulder then carried on. Wesker looked up after checking his hair was alright in the mirror.

"Don't hit your brother Brad."


End file.
